


Foriegn Student Transfers are never a Good Idea

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Crack, College UA, Crack Crossover, F/M, Harry acts like Yuri Ayato, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: Draco and Harry are pro-heroes in training but the English government ships them across the world to Japan and enroll in the UA college hero courses.This is CRACK for my own enjoyment. I DON’T want to hear that the characters are OOC. It’s Crack don’t take it so seriously.Set in the world of my hero academia where UA has college courses so everyone is aged up over 18. This is important because there will be depictions of (S-ex).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Aizawa Shouta, others
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before This is Crack that I've written for my own enjoyment. YES Harry and Draco are OOC. They are based on the characters of Yarichan Bitch club- Harry based on Ayato Yuri and Draco on Yui Tamura. No, you do not have to watch the anima to understand this.   
> ALSO I just really like the two characters in the show, but their personalities are a little..Flat ( let's face it it's a show with PWP). SO I projected them onto Draco and Harry who could at least give a three-dimensional personality and back story to them.   
> FINALLY- there is sex depicted in this story. I don't give a warning before it happens so don't read if sexual acts trigger or upset you.

Present-day, Tokyo city the students of Hero University bustle around campus. A certain freshman class gossips around their homeroom class.   
Midoriya enters the busy classroom and is greeted by his friends.   
“Midoriya did you hear? We’re getting new transfers today!” Uraraka asks him.  
“ Oh really? Is that what everyone is worked up about?” Midoriya asks.   
“ Yes, someone overheard the teachers talking about new foreign exchange students coming in for the hero program,” Iida explains.   
“ Wow I can’t wait to meet them,” Momo says.   
“ Ya considering we’ve been in the same class since Highschool, some new faces would be nice,” Tsu says.   
Everyone agreed. While they were in Highschool, pressure was put on the hero commission that sending hero students into the profession straight out of high school was too young. That they can’t have all of these teenagers fighting villains and causing major problems.   
So a mandatory two-year college course became the new thing. After they finished three years of HS they would need to go through a hero college program.   
“ I hope they’re girls, we already have too many boys,” Jirou chimes in.   
“ Hey, I thought you liked boys Jirou?” Kirishima interjected from across the room. Jirou rolled her eyes at him.   
“ We dated one time in high school, Kirishima,” She yelled back. 

At that moment Mr. Aizawa walked into the room looking as apathetic and exhausted as ever. You’d think after teaching class 1-A for three years that’d he’d get used to their antics.   
Yes, the teachers were moved up to the college courses with them. The board thought it would disrupt learning too much if they had to change teachers drastically.   
“ Hey everyone settle down and take your seats,” Aizawa said, standing at the front of the class. The older students obeyed the command.   
“ I’m sure some of you have heard the gossip going around. Yes, we are getting two new students. They are in the international exchange program from a hero course in England. However, Europe is still under the rules that a highschool hero course is sufficient for a pro-hero license. So both of these students have pro-hero licenses,” Aizawa says. He is cut off by student’s outcries.   
“ What that’s not fair at all!” Sero says.   
“ Ya are they just coming here to rub their license in our faces?” Mina says.   
“ Stop. They may have their licenses already but they were sent here by their government to learn. From what I was told, they’re a little immature and their agency wants them to come down to earth some more,” Aizawa tells them.   
“Their names are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, if you follow the international hero news, you might’ve heard their names before,” he says.   
“ Oh I have heard of them, they were high school prodigies. They’re kind of famous,” Midoriya said.   
“ Of course you follow the European hero circuit nerd,” Bakugo grunted.   
“ Oh wow, they’re super hot!” Mina said. She showed everyone her phone, where they see a picture of the two boys. It’s a little blurry like it was taken by a passing fan.  
It shows the two boys together. One with black hair is smiling and the one blonde next to him is glaring.   
“ Look at those piercings, they look more like K-pop idols than heroes,” Uraraka said.   
“ Oo I found an article on them, it says they’re English lords and are super rich!” Hagakure says.   
“ Like richer than Momo?” Denki asks.   
Momo blushed at being called out.   
“ Alright settle down. Our new students will most likely get a lot of attention mostly because of their celebrity status. But don’t get too distracted ok? You’re here to learn not to drool over stupid foreign celebrities,” Aizawa told the class, mostly looking at the group of girls who were starting to physically drool.   
“ Um Mr. Aizawa, it says that they’re 20. Shouldn’t they be in the next year’s class with Mirio and Tamaki?” Iida asks, after doing his own research on the new students.   
“ Ya they should be, but that course is already maxed out, so they were put here. Doesn’t matter, it seems like they could use some refresher courses,” Aizawa said. He was starting to get irritated at all of the stupid questions.   
Right then the door to the class opened and three figures walked in. 

“ Hey! Is this Class 1-A?” A man with greasy black hair asked cheerfully.   
“ You’re late, class started 15 minutes ago,” Aizawa said, with no hint of enthusiasm in his voice. 

The class of 1-A had to do a double-take. The new man looked just like Mr. Aizawa, the only difference was their clothing and the fact that the other man was smiling.   
They were even the same height at 6’ feet.   
The other man shrugged an apology, “ Sorry we got sidetracked on the way here,”. 

“ I don’t care, go ahead and introduce yourselves. We’re already wasting class time,” Aizawa said apathetically.   
“ Ya ok, thanks for the enthusiastic welcome, champ,” The man said sarcastically.  
If you looked closely you could see Mr. Aizawa’s left eye start to twitch in irritation.   
The Aizawa clone started to address the class.   
“ Hey, guys! Nice to meet ya. My name’s Sirius Black, you might recognize me as the European hero, Black Night,” The shabby man, now dubbed Sirius explained.   
“ Oh ya! You’re the number three top hero over there!” Midoriya replied. He was starting to nerd out at meeting a foreign top hero.   
“ That’s right! Wow, aren’t you guys so cute. Anyway, my quirk is that I can control shadows and turn into a big black dog. I usually work at night since that’s when it’s darkest,” Sirius said.   
The students of 1-A started to think that Sirius and Aizawa were twins separated at birth, but Aizawa ended up being the evil twin.   
“ It’s great to meet you guys, you might see me around here since my job is being their handler,” Sirius said, motioning to the two boys beside him.   
‘Handler? It makes it sound like they are wild dogs that need to be corralled,’ some of the students thought.   
After Sirius finished talking, the class actually looked at the two new students. The pictures were right, they did look like K-pop idols specifically the bad boy types with messy hair and piercings.   
What the pictures didn’t include was how tall they were. They were even taller than Aizawa, making them 6’2 and 6’3. The shorter of the two had platinum blonde hair and a scowl on his face. He looked like he rather be anywhere else. The other one had messy black hair that stuck out at different angles. He wore sunglasses, even though they were inside. He didn’t seem to be paying attention at all and was listening to music through pink headphones and eating a lollipop.   
Sirius made a motion to the angry-looking one. The kid sighed and stepped forward.   
“ I’m Draco, my quirk is teleportation. I can teleport anywhere I want to in the world as long as I can picture it. But it has to be an exact picture or else I run the risk of leaving apart of me behind. Fingers and toes mostly. Fortunately, our school back home has a nurse that regrows appendages. Don’t waste my time with stupid questions, I’m already over this,” Draco said straightforwardly. The entire time his scowl never left his face.   
Currently, he was in the running of ‘Worst Attitude’ alongside Bakugo.   
Draco stepped back and elbowed the guy next to him. “ Oi, introduce yourself”.   
The guy finally looked over the class. He took the lollipop out of his mouth with an audible pop.   
“ Ohiyo! Sexu- Wan Wan! Suba Suba!” He said loudly. He sounded like a deranged toddler.   
Murmurs filled the class.   
“ Did he just bark at us?” “ I couldn’t even understand most of that...was it even Japanese?” 

Sirius stepped up smiling widely.   
“ Haha! This is Harry. He’s got some screws loose up in the old noggin but he means well. His quirk controls pheromones in the air, once he takes off that collar the air will be filled with sex hormones that’ll even make the evilest of Villains stop in their tracks,” Sirius said happily.   
The more sensible students blushed red. The others whispered among themselves.   
“ He fights villains by turning them on?”   
“ He’s pretty hot….is that a tongue piercing?”

“ Alright we’ll see you guys later~ we got a hot date with the dean of students,” Sirius said, putting his arm around Harry and leading him out the door. Draco rolled his eyes at the man’s antics and followed them out. 

After all that, they didn’t even stay for class?   
The sheer weirdness of it all made the class erupt into gossip.   
“ That was so weird,” Sero said.   
“ Do you think he fucks the villains?” Denki asked.   
“ Ew stop I don’t want to think about that,” Kirishima chided.   
“ Well, it makes sense. If I were a villain doing something evil, it’d be pretty hard to stop if that guy was sucking my dick,” Denki continued.   
“ Aw gross dude,” Kirishima said.   
“ I don’t know he kinda has a point,” Sero replies.   
“ Is everyone going to ignore the fact that he spoke gibberish and barked at us as a greeting?” Ojiro chimes in.   
“Maybe he doesn’t know Japanese?” Hagakure answered.   
“ Also that other guy had a bad attitude just like Bakugo, do you think we’ll have to deal with two Bakugos now?” Mina said.   
“ Hey, that pretty boy is nothing like me! Shut up!” Bakugo yelled back. 

“ Enough gossip. We’ve already wasted enough class time as it is. Gossip on your own time, the lecture’s about to start,” Aizawa cut in.   
He was met with a Yes Sir.   
\-----------------------------------------  
After class, they got a free period for lunch. Midoriya heard the girls gossiping about how hot the two new students were, even the crazy one. Some of the guys were talking about their quirks.   
Midoriya had read a little bit about the new students’ quirks and how it made them Highschool prodigies. Just like the big three. But in England, their powerful quirks, class ranks, and status as lords basically made them celebrities.   
It made him wonder if there was another reason they were sent to UA’s program. It didn’t make sense if they already had pro-hero licenses.   
“ Hey Midoriya, it looks like the two new students went to lunch already, do you think we should all introduce ourselves?” Uraraka asked him.   
“ Ya maybe we should all eat lunch with them,” Midoriya offered.   
“ I think that’s a great idea. As class rep, I vote we should try to make our new exchange students feel welcome. They may be a little odd but surely it’s because they are foreigners, who are unfamiliar with our customs,” Iida projected.   
It was decided that they would all get lunch and go welcome the new students.   
After getting food, they met back up and scoped around the cafeteria for the two transfers.   
They were spotted at a vacant corner table with empty seats around them, as other students stared and whispered about the newbies.   
The entirety of Class 1-A took the seat around them, effectively giving the transfers no choice in the matter.   
It looked like Draco was eating a rather expensive looking foreign meal, while Harry seemed to be eating from a pile of assorted candy.   
“Hello, I’m Tenya Iida class rep of 1-A, I’d like to formally welcome you to Class 1 A,” Iida said formally.   
Draco looked at the group around him wearily.   
Harry on the other hand seemed to be excitedly chatting with the girls who chose to sit next to him. He was offering them candy in his weird gibberish language, not that the girls minded. They were all too occupied, drooling over him.   
“ Fine whatever I don’t really care,” Draco said, ignoring Iida’s welcome bow.   
The class blanched at his rudeness. He was so cold and bitter.   
“ Hey don’t be so shitty, he was just trying to welcome you here,” Bakugo surprisingly spoke up.   
Draco leveled a glare at him that was met with an equal glare from Bakugo.   
“ I don’t want to be welcomed here. I don’t want to be here,” Draco said coldly.   
Meanwhile, Harry was excitedly poking at Tsu and babbling “Frogu Frogu”.   
Tsu blushed and replied, “ Ya that’s my quirk, I can do anything that a frog can.”  
Harry, not minding the rules of personal space, played with her hair, “ So Kewl”. 

The difference between the two transfers could cause whiplash. One was happy and giddy while the other was cold and bitter.   
“ Come on Harry, we have things to do before next period,” Draco said, as he collected his stuff and basically dragged Harry away.   
“ Bai bai pretty ladies~,” Harry said as he waved like an idiot to the group of swooning girls.   
“ He’s so cute,” The girls swooned.   
‘ He’s so cold,’ The boys thought.   
Midoriya started to worry about how they could ever work with someone so cold and untrusting. Most of the classwork was focused on teamwork, he couldn’t see Draco working well with anyone. After lunch they were put into free choice periods, basically any class they thought they need extra work in. The college program classes were a lot laxer than high school had been.   
Midoriya decided to go sit in Present Mic’s English lecture since he needed some help on an upcoming essay. Once he entered the classroom, he saw Harry. Intrigued to see how he acted during class, Midoriya sat near him.  
Much to his dismay, Harry slept through the entire lecture.   
He was starting to understand why the English government had sent them to a college course. These guys were major brats.   
Who did they think they were to blow off class and not accept their welcome.   
After the school day ended, class 1-A usually hung out in the dorms together before going to eat dinner. This was their fourth year together and they were all pretty close, like a family. 

In the dorm common room, more discussions about the two transfer students were happening.   
“ I had Draco in my chemistry lecture and he told the teacher off when he was asked a question,” Jirou says.   
“ What kind of person does that?” Momo asks.   
Midoriya chose to speak up, “ I had Harry in my English lecture and he slept through the whole thing.”  
“ Wow, these guys are super disrespectful,” Sero says.   
“ I agree, no matter how hot they may be, they shouldn’t act like that,” Mina added.   
“ Don’t you remember Mr. Aizawa telling us that they were sent here by their government,   
because they’re too immature,” Todoroki interjects.   
“ Hey look outside!” Shoji said, pointing out one of the dorm windows.   
Outside was a high-end sports car. A red Lamborghini to be precise.   
“ Whoa, that car’s so manly!” Kirishima said,   
Around the car stood an angry Mr. Aizawa, Sirius, and Draco.   
They seemed to be arguing.   
“ Shoji, can you see if you can listen in on their conversation?” Mina asked. Shoji nodded and extended his ears, translating what he heard.   
“ It seems that Mr. Aizawa is telling Draco that he cannot park his car there. Draco is calling him some choice words. Some seem to be in English and Japanese,” Shoji says.   
“ Oh shit that guy really is rich, that car costs over 51 million yen(500,000 USD),” Sero says.   
Draco continues verbally abusing mister Aizawa until he was fully wrapped in shadows, with one over his mouth.   
“ Whoa is that Mr.Black’s quirk?- scary” Denki says.   
“ Sorry about that Aizawa, he must be a little cranky from the trip here, we’ll move the car no problem. Now how about I make up for this mess, maybe you and I meet up at my place after dinner?” Sirius says flirting. Draco struggles, fighting against the tightly wrapped shadows.   
“ No, Mr. Black just move the car. Besides I’m sure you’ll be far too busy with your...problem children to entertain me,” Aizawa says walking away.   
“ I’m a great multitasker! Anyway, I’ll take that as a rain check babe!” Sirius yells back at him.   
Class 1-A gets the whole conversation relayed back to them.   
“ Was Mr.Black flirting with Mr.Aizawa?” Uraraka asks.   
“ Yo dude I don’t know if my brain could take it if those two got together... They’re like the inverse versions of each other,” Kirishima replies.   
After that, nothing much happens. They all get dinner together and some stay up later to study or hang out in the common room.   
Midoriya stays up a little later in his dorm room, finishing up an essay. He yawns and looks at the clock. It was a little past midnight. He figured since he’d be up for a little bit he might as well do laundry. He gathered some dirty clothes and made it to the communal laundry room, which should be pretty empty since everyone did their laundry in the day.   
As he got closer to the room he started to hear noises coming from the room.   
He heard a girl's voice, moaning and some telling squelching sounds. Not able to stop himself, Midoriya peaked into the room, barely opening the door.   
There he saw two naked bodies connected together in a lust-filled heat. The girl was propped on top of a clothes machine with her legs spread wide. The guy standing in front of her, holding her legs apart was ramming himself into her hole.   
From the girl’s loud moans she seemed to be enjoying herself too much to notice Midoriya watching. The guy turned his head and smiled at Midoriya.   
??! It was the transfer student Harry. He was currently fucking the daylights out of some upperclassmen girl that Midoriya couldn’t recognize.   
Midoriya couldn’t move at the sight of being caught. He was so embarrassed.   
Harry stuck his pierced tongue out at him playfully, before turning to engulf the girl's mouth in a sloppy kiss. This made her moan even more wantonly.   
Midoriya finally managed to break away from the sight and booked it back down to his dorm room. Once he was safe inside, he let himself breathe.   
Sure Sure, he was a college student and knew about sex and had walked in on a couple of his classmates going at it.   
But this was different. What he saw was raunchy and lewd and all over pornographic. He hated to admit it but it turned him on a little. He was a virgin, only ever kissing Uraraka a couple of times when they went out senior year of high school, but they broke it off because it felt awkward. 

Maybe he should just go to sleep and forget about it.

Draco’s dorm room  
Draco was lying in bed, scrolling through his phone aimlessly.   
Harry enters the dorm abruptly.   
“ Christ you smell like sex. Leave it to you to fuck a stranger the first day here,” Draco says, putting his phone away.  
“ Ah rando girl^^ too loud pfft” Harry replied, sticking his tongue out in annoyance. The taller of the two sprawled out on the dorm bed, which was bigger than a usual one.   
“ Ya I know, I hate it here too,” Draco said, somehow deciphering the random words and sounds.   
“ Sirius said that we have to stay here for at least a couple of months, until the last scandal quiets down,” Draco said, dressing down to his boxers. He started undressing Harry like you would a small child.   
He finished by replacing Harry’s sunglasses with a sleeping mask.   
“ There, now go to sleep. We actually have to go to class tomorrow,” Draco said, ignoring Harry who turned to spoon him from behind and chew on his hair.   
“ Mmm Green top saw my butt, fufufu,” Harry said, spitting out a mouthful of hair.   
“ That green guy saw you fucking that girl huh? Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him. Now stop chewing on my hair and go to sleep. You know that gives me split ends,” Draco chided.   
\------------  
The next morning Draco woke up to the pleasant surprise of his dick being sucked off by a very awake Harry.   
“ Ah fuck, you just couldn’t wait to christen the new dorm room huh? You horny fucker,” Draco scolded. Harry just continued his administrations, as usual, maybe even a little harder in response to Draco’s dirty talk.   
Harry’s mouth popped off his hard-on with an audible Schlick-. He started to rub Draco’s length in full with his hands. His tongue played with the tip, his tongue ring sinking into the slit unforgivingly. Draco moaned at the abusive effect the cold metal had on his most sensitive part.   
“ Stop fucking around, and let me fuck that sinful mouth of yours,” Draco scolded.   
Harry grinned up at him like some sort of horny gremlin.   
Then proceeded to take the entire length of his cock into his mouth. Draco choked out a moan once he felt the head of his dick collide with the back of Harry’s throat.   
He put his hands on either side of Harry’s head and roughly pushed him forward, effectively shoving his cock further down his throat. Harry groaned as he got a noseful of blonde pubes.   
Draco continued face fucking him, moaning every time his dick hit the back of his throat.   
“Fuck Fuck, I’m close-nghh” Draco moans out as Harry fully swallows around his length, encasing it in hot, wet heat.   
He would’ve come if it weren’t for the dorm room door being opened.   
“ Rise and shine boys! You have class in 10 minutes- WHOA!” Sirius yelled in surprise.   
Draco glared at the intruding man, but Harry unabashedly continued his blowjob.   
“ Hey I wanted to make sure you guys didn’t miss breakfast but it seems like Harry already has a mouthful!” Sirius said, laughing at his own bad joke.   
Harry chose that time to lick the underside of his cock from base to tip, with that tongue piercing scraping blissfully across the sensitive skin.   
The action forced an audible moan from his mouth that he was sure, traveled through the dorm walls.   
“ Anyway, I brought you this,” Sirius said, throwing an apple onto the bed.   
“ Remember cum isn’t a sustainable breakfast food! Now don’t be late for class, I’m trying to get in Aizawa's pants- I mean on his good side!” Sirius yelled, as he closed the door behind him, not even trying to keep his voice down.   
After he closed the door, it only took a couple more thrusts into Harry’s fully open throat to cum.   
Draco groaned out in bliss as he rode out his climax, with short thrusts into his mouth.   
Harry swallowed it down thirstily.   
Draco pulled out of him and flopped back down on the bed.   
Harry mumbled gibberish about “ eating cummies”.   
Draco sighed and got up- tossing Harry the apple, telling him to eat it. He ignored the whines he got in protest. Trying to get Harry to eat real food was such a hassle.   
Draco quickly got dressed in a white button-up shirt and black slacks that seemed to be the dress code for the school. He left the top four buttons undone that showed off a couple of metal chains he wore around his neck. He dressed Harry in the same white button-up shirt and black slacks. In addition, he put a pink sweater over the button-up shirt. He didn’t even bother fighting with him about putting on shoes, since Harry hated wearing shoes.   
Draco blamed the habit on Harry’s friend from high school who also didn’t wear shoes. Although the girl didn’t wear shoes because they were constantly stolen by bullies.   
Draco grabbed Harry’s pink headphones and his phone, before leaving the dorm. He didn’t bother with bringing stuff like pencils or paper. It’s not like they were going to take notes anyway. 

They walked down the dorm halls. They looked pretty deserted but it was almost time for class to start.   
Draco spotted green hair making its way around a corner. He immediately grabbed Harry and sped up to catch them.   
“ Oi! Wait a second!” Draco yelled, grabbing the person’s attention.   
Midoriya turned to see the terrifying sight of a tall scowling British transfer student running towards him.   
Draco grabbed the stunned guy and pulled him into the nearest room, which happened to be an empty study room.   
Midoriya stared at the duo wide-eyed. Did they want to fight him or something?   
“ Hey calm down, you look like you’re gonna barf. I just wanted to talk to you, ch” Draco said, eyeing the shaking teen.   
Midoriya sighed in relief. He didn’t know if he could’ve fought the guy anyway.   
“ Wh-what did you want to talk about?” Midoriya asked, trying to hone in his previous fears.   
“ Harry told me that you saw him fucking that girl last night,” Draco said pointedly.   
Midoriya paled at such bluntness.   
“ I uh- I’m sorry I didn’t mean too” Midoriya stuttered out.   
“ Pfft shut-up. I could care less if you saw him fucking some slut, but Harry thought it would be a good idea to tell you some stuff,” Draco said.   
At that moment Harry started pawing at Dracos shoulder making odd sounds.   
“ Ah ah Mu se ya ya ya” Harry said, starting to sing a melody at the end.   
“ What? Oh here,” Draco said, turning the boy. Draco plugged up the pink headphones to his phone and handed it to Harry, starting a song playlist.   
“ Yay! Thanx Dray mmwha!” Harry said, kissing Draco’s cheek before plopping down onto one the room’s couches.   
Midoriya studied the tenderness that Draco showed when dealing with Harry. So the other man did have a soft spot and it was for Harry. And was also somehow able to decipher the gibberish into coherent words and actions.   
Before Midoriya could stop himself he blurted out a question, “ Is he always like that?”   
Midoriya slapped a hand over his own mouth in shock. He didn’t mean to insult Harry like that. 

Draco surprisingly laughed. It was higher pitched than his regular voice, but still smooth and melodic.   
“ You mean is he always a dumb idiot who can’t do anything for himself?” Draco asked pointedly. Harry didn’t respond to the criticism, seemingly too caught up in his music.   
“ No, he wasn’t always like that. He’s got some pretty bad issues,” Draco added.   
“ Like what?” Midoriya asked, intrigued that Draco was sharing this information with him.   
“ Like certifiable crazy. If you want to get technical he has Hypersexuality compulsive disorder that stems from childhood trauma. Basically, he has repeating sexual compulsive thoughts that run rampant in his mind, until he can’t form complete thoughts and goes into a psychotic state.   
It only stops when he gets satisfied, but that only lasts for a while after,” Draco says.   
“ That sounds awful,” Midoriya says, starting to pity the boy sitting down.   
“ Being trapped in your own mind, with non-stop urges. Is that why he was having sex yesterday?”   
Draco snickers, “ Partly because of that- but don’t get me wrong. Harry’s a major pervert and loves sex. But after awhile the nonstop compulsions have to get old huh?”   
Midoriya doesn’t know how to respond to that.   
“ It’s like having an itch you can never fully scratch. Ever. There’s also his quirk. If he doesn’t have sex at least once a day, his quirk weakens considerably. His quirk manifested late when he was 13. A week after the...incident. I’ve been with him since we were kids and take care of him. We’ll probably be together like this until one of us dies, which considering we’re both pro-heroes will be sooner than later,” Draco says.   
Midoriya’s thoughts jumbled at all of the new information.   
“ Why are you telling ME all of this,” he asked.   
“ I need someone else that I know I can trust to take care of Harry while we’re at this school. Harry seemed to think you were the best choice. He also said you were quite the perv, staring at him while he fucked that girl,” Draco added with a sly smile.   
Midoriya’s face turned bright red. He was being called a perv by the biggest pervert he’d ever met.   
“ Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say. You can keep it to yourself or tell the whole school, I don’t really care... Looks like we are sufficiently ten minutes late to class,” Draco said nonchalantly. He led Harry out of the door, and Midoriya followed them. He was silent the whole way, not knowing how to talk to the two students.   
When they entered the class, Aizawa scolded them for being late.   
Before Midoriya could say anything Draco butted in.   
“ Ah sorry teach, we got lost and Mirdoriya was kind enough to help us find our way here,” Draco says.   
Aizawa looks over at them, not impressed with the story but chooses to not press the issue further.   
He tells them to go sit down. Midoriya goes to his regular seat in between Iida and Uraraka. Harry and Draco sit at the two new desks shoved into the far left side of the class.   
Midoriya can’t help but sneak glances at the two as the lecture drones on.   
Draco picked at his nails, looking displeased at the world as a whole.   
Behind him, Harry continues to listen to music, and suck lewdly on his pointer and middle fingers. Harry spots him looking over and pulls his fingers out of his mouth leaving a long strand of saliva connecting them and smiles at him.   
Midoriya quickly turns away, blushing profusely.  
Did Harry even know what that sort of thing does to a person?   
The rest of class Midoriya pondered if he should tell someone about the new information Draco told him about Harry.   
There were still some things he didn’t explain, like why Harry talks the way he does and what was the ‘incident’ that caused his quirk and mental illness to appear. Why does he wear sunglasses all of the time?   
After some thinking, he decided to tell Uraraka and Iida about his experience with Draco and Harry. After all, Draco said that he would have to take care of Harry if he were busy or gone, and Midoriya didn’t think he could do that alone.   
How exactly do you take care of a 6’3 man, who acts like a deranged toddler and has a psychotic addiction to sex?   
He groaned. This isn’t what he was expecting for his freshman year of college.


	2. Dinners and Bitemarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter is for my friend who is ridiculously obsessed with this story.   
> Anyway, this chapter is explicit for a reason. MINORS DO NOT READ. contains GRAPHIC depictions of Sex. Pure smut scene (Straight sex) at the end of the chapter- I put no warning beforehand so read at your own discretion.

UA Study Rooms  
Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka were currently in one of the many private study rooms on campus. Iida and Uraraka listened earnestly as Midoriya retold the story he had heard that morning.   
There was a moment of silence between the three of them as the information was processed.   
Uraraka was the first to speak.   
“ Wow I didn’t take Draco as the kind, caring type- but he’s actually a big softy! That’s so cute!” Uraraka gushed.   
“ He's rude and cold behavior is starting to make more sense now. He is only protective of his disabled friend and wary of those who might treat him differently,” Iida said.   
“ Ya, I think you might be right Iida. When he was talking to me alone, he seemed completely normal and even laughed. I guess he just puts up the wall as a protective strategy,” Midoriya replies.   
“ We should try to introduce ourselves again, only this time just the three of us. Maybe he will feel more comfortable with us if we try to explain ourselves more.   
It must be hard not knowing anyone- after all, we know their quirks and lives but they know nothing about us!” Uraraka says.  
“ I agree! It’s already 5:30, do you think we could meet them for dinner tonight?” Iida asks.   
Midoriya shrugs and pulls out his phone.   
“ I don’t know, I can ask…. Draco gave me his number. I can text him,” Midoriya said nervously. Uraraka blushes.   
“ He gave you his number? Wow, he must really trust you huh?” she asks.  
“ I guess so…” Midoriya replied. He was honestly still reeling from the odd interaction.   
His phone buzzed signaling a reply from Draco.   
“ He said ‘sure whatever’ and to meet in the room from this morning. Oh, he’s talking about the extra study rooms in the dorm hall,” Midoriya says.   
“ Great! We will meet in half an hour!” Iida says. The trio packs up and goes their separate ways.   
Uraraka goes to the Class 1-A dorm hall, to the great room. She sees the girls seated around on the couches, probably gossiping.   
Mina waved her over.   
“ Hey, girl where were you?” Mina asks.  
“ Studying with Midoriya and Iida for that biology test this week,” Urarak replies, taking a seat on the couch in between Jirou and Tsu.   
“Good luck with that! I took that class last term and it was brutal,” Hagakure says.   
“ Anyways, back to what we were talking about,” Mina says.   
“ You mean gossiping about,” Momo interjects.   
“ What kind of girl would I be if I didn’t gossip about hot guys?” Mina asks sarcastically.   
“ Anyway~ Tsu was telling us how she was partnered with a certain foreign exchange student for poly-sci,” Mina says, moving her eyebrows up and down flirtingly at Tsu.   
Tsu blushes. “ The teacher put Harry and me together for a project about the ethical punishment of villains by Japan’s government-” Tsu says but gets cut off by Hagakure.   
“ No don’t tell us about the boring stuff, we want to know about the juicy details-” Hagakure eggs on.   
“ Well, there isn’t much to say I asked him when he wanted to meet to work on the project and he put his number in my phone and-” Tsu says before yet again being cut off.   
“ You got his number? Have you texted him yet?” Momo asks.   
“ No not yet, but I think I will tomorrow since the project is due in two weeks,” Tsu says.   
“ OMG, you are so lucky! I can’t get him to even look at me during class” Hagakure says dejectedly.   
“ Hagakure he probably can’t even see you- with those sunglasses on all the time,” Uraraka responds.   
“ Ya I wonder what’s with the sunglasses- it definitely makes him mysterious,” Mina says.   
“ Totally, unlike the other one Draco, he’s an open book. The classic bad boy type,” Jirou says.   
“ I don’t know I kinda like the bad-boy types,” Momo admits shyly.   
“ We know, Momo- too bad UA only has nerds. Even Bakugo who acts all tough is always at the top of the class,” Mina says.   
Uraraka gets a text from Midoriya to meet him in the room 5 minutes beforehand.   
“ I’ve got to go guys- see you later!” Uraraka says getting up to leave.  
“ Where are you running off to? The whole class usually eats dinner in the common room,” Mina asks.   
“ Oh, I’m um meeting up with Midoriya and Iida in one of the private rooms. We’re having dinner with the….two new guys,” Uraraka says the last part hurriedly.   
This earned a shriek from the more excitable girls.   
“ You’re going to have dinner with the two new hottest guys at the school and you didn’t invite us?” Mina demands.   
“ Oh it’s not like that, we figured that they would be more comfortable getting to know us a few at a time and not feel so overwhelmed. Yesterday’s lunch was obviously too much of a shock, I mean there are 20 of us,” Uraraka says, trying to dodge Mina’s fury.   
Some of the girls calm down and take in what she said.   
“ Alright but the next dinner you should invite us before you invite the other boys! Deal?” Mina asks. Uraraka agrees although she didn’t know how a dinner with 6 love-crazed girls and two boys would go.   
She leaves the group and meets Midoriya in the next hall over.   
He looked nervous and was holding a hotpot. 

“ Hi Uraraka, Iida brought this to share tonight, he handed me this and ran off to get the rest,” he said. The two of them set up the small room for dinner, with the food spread out buffet-style on a table for them to sit around in a more traditional setting.   
Soon Iida returned with some sides and drinks. The main meal was a simple hotpot with noodles and beef- and sides of rice and fried dumplings.   
Soon enough Draco arrived leading Harry into the room with him.   
“ Welcome please sit down!” Iida says to the guests.   
The two foreigners sit down on the opposite side of the table as Iida and Midoriya, with Uraraka on the end closest to Harry.   
“ I hope you guys like it, it’s a traditional Japanese hot pot,” Midoriya says nervously.   
“ Uh thanks, it looks good, thank you for inviting us…” Draco awkwardly says trying to be nice. It was a little stiff- but you could tell he was trying.   
“ No problem, go ahead and get some food there’s enough for everyone,” Uraraka says happily.   
The trio served themselves and Draco followed their lead of how to make a plate. The trio noted how he made Harry a plate first before serving himself.   
Uraraka silently squealed at how cute it was- how Draco cared for Harry.   
Harry pouted and said something they couldn’t understand. Midoriya was starting to get used to Harry’s gibberish language but this was definitely not in English or Japanese.   
To his surprise Draco responded in the same language, his voice was stern.   
“ Um, what language is that?” Midoriya asked, completely lost to what was happening.   
“ Oh sorry, it’s Scottish Gaelic. Our boarding school was in Scotland and we learned it from the teachers there. Now we only use it when we’re alone,” Draco explains.   
“ Oh wow, I’ve never heard it before. Can I ask what you guys were talking about?,” Midoriya says.   
“ Oh, Harry’s just being a brat and won’t eat his food. It’s hard to get him to eat anything but candy,” Draco says, rolling his eyes.   
“ Oh mind if I try to help?” Uraraka asks.  
“ Ya sure be my guest, maybe having a pretty girl feed him will change his mind,” Draco says, nonchalantly.   
Uraraka blushes at the compliment. She then starts pointing out the food and explaining how to eat it to Harry. She picks up a dumpling with chopsticks and holds it out to Harry who eats.   
“ See it tastes good huh? Here you need to try the beef with some rice,” Uraraka says- continuing to feed him various foods.   
She acknowledged that it might be a little weird but she honestly wanted to gain each of their trust and if feeding a cute boy was the way to do it then she would do her best.   
Midoriya had said that Draco was more likely to trust them if they could get Harry to trust them first. Draco seemed to take Harry’s opinion very seriously from what Midoirya could tell.   
“ So uh I thought you might want to know us a little better since we already know some stuff about you guys,” Midoriya says.   
“ I’m Midoriya Izuku, you can call me Midoriya since everyone does. My quirk is basically the ability to stockpile energy and release it for a speed boost or to different limbs for extra strength,” he explains.   
Iida goes next and explains his engine quirk and how he can use it as a speed boost in a fight or for offensive maneuvers.   
Draco nods at their explanations.  
Harry seemed more interested in Uraraka who was explained an Ube flavored mochi she had brought with her as dessert.   
She also chimed in and explained her zero-gravity quirk and the ability to make herself and others float.   
“ You have some interesting quirks. I’m guessing you did all of your combat training in high school?” Draco asks.   
“ For the most part, but every Thursday we have PE training the whole day instead of classes. Just to make sure we aren’t out of shape or slacking with our quirks,” Midoriya explains.   
“ Oh good, for a second I thought this school would be boring as hell with just books and papers. So when do we fight?” Draco asks intensely.   
The trio is momentarily stunned by the intensity of his question.   
“ We do not usually spar at practice to avoid injuries and instead do physical activities like obstacle courses and practice missions,” Iida explains, warily at the scary intensity, Draco had when he mentioned fighting.   
Draco sighed loudly and slumped his shoulders dejectedly.   
“ Figures you guys would be lame,” Draco says.   
“ Oh? And what did your previous school do for training exercises?” Iida asks, slightly offended at the jab at UA.   
“ At our school in order to get into the top classes, we had to fight each other every day in a spar. If you were still conscious by the end of the sparring match, you got to go to class for that day. In our senior years, Harry and I were granted pro-hero licenses for doing underground work. The past three years we’ve been fighting villains- not dicking around at some school, taking stupid biology tests, and running through obstacle courses,” Draco says.   
You could hear the irritation in his voice at being unable to fight villains again.   
The trio had to admit that the Scottish hero school sounded brutal. Having to win a fight just to get to class everyday sounded a bit unnecessary.   
“ If you two have been such successful pro-heroes for the past three years, then why did your agency send you across the world to a college hero course? You obviously aren’t here on your own accord,” Iida asks pointedly. It was what all of them were wondering. Midoriya had read about them and how popular they were on the European circuit.   
He couldn’t figure out what might’ve happened to get them in so much trouble.   
“ Apparently being a good hero and taking down villains isn’t enough anymore.   
They expect you to be a “model citizen to society” and be down to earth so the average joe can feel like he can trust you,” Draco says, putting air quotes around certain words for extra sarcasm.   
The trio looked at him expectantly, to explain more.   
“ Look. There was an incident that I rather not repeat but it made the agency think that we were disconnected from society and that it would make citizens question if we were good heroes or not. SO they shipped us off across the world to get more grounded or whatever,” Draco says, scowling at the ground.   
“ So Sirius is here to make sure you do that? Become more grounded and in touch with normal citizens?” Uraraka asks.   
“ Yes in a way, he was sent here to keep an eye on us and make sure we don’t just leave. He’s also Harry’’s Godfather and my cousin. Don’t ask about how that works, royal English family trees are fucked up,” Draco says. Harry perks up at the mention of Sirius and starts making dog sounds.   
“ Ah, Siri! Wan Wan! Ahaha,” Harry babbles.   
“ Oh right, part of Sirius’ quirk is to turn into a giant black dog. I’ve read that it’s so scary that it makes criminals run at the sight,” Midoriya says, in response to Harry’s dog sounds. 

He was starting to be able to understand the babble language, even just a little bit.   
“ If you meant they run from the smell then ya. That mutt form of his could make a small country flee from smell alone, not to mention the fleas,” Draco says, making the group laugh.   
The atmosphere in the room had changed and wasn’t so awkward anymore.  
At that moment they felt like regular college students who all knew each other, sharing dinner.   
“ Oh, tomorrow is Thursday isn’t it? That means we’ll be doing some sort of quirk exercise. Do you have any idea what it’ll be Iida?” Midoriya asks.   
Iida was a TA for some of the teachers and sometimes knew lesson plans beforehand.   
“ I believe it will be a partnered challenge of skill against other partner teams,” Iida says.   
“ Oh? I wonder what it’ll be, usually, it’s part of the strategy to pick what partner will work best with you for that task,” Midoriya says, starting to theorize possible strategies.   
“ Whatever it is Harry and I will do well. We’ve been working as partners for years now and have never lost to a villain,” Draco says patting Harry on the head.   
“ Oh ya, I can’t wait to see how your quirks work in action,” Midoriya says, already pulling out one of his notebooks he uses to write about people's quirks and skills.   
“ Don’t mind Midoriya, he keeps track of all of the class's quirks, uses, and strategies. He’s kind of a big nerd,” Uraraka says playfully, earning a laugh from both Draco and Harry.   
“ Well we’ll give you something to write about, not many people have watched us work together since most of our hero work is underground stuff,” Draco says.   
With that, the two exchange students thank them for the dinner and leave the room. Harry gives Uraraka a parting hug, and calls her by a shortened nickname, “Raka”. 

When they are gone the trio lets out a breath that they didn’t know they had been holding.   
“ That went...better than I expected,” Midoriya says.   
“ I agree, although Draco can be very...intense,” Iida said.   
“ I think we really hit it off. Harry even gave me a nickname!” Uraraka says beaming.   
“ Uraraka I don’t think he could pronounce your full name if he tried,” Midoriya adds.   
Uraraka hits him on the shoulder saying that it still counts as a nickname, and that means they are friends now.   
“ I think it means we are all friends now, hopefully,” Midoriya says.   
“ I guess we’ll see how tomorrow’s training goes. Honestly, I’m a little scared that I might have to fight against Draco…” He continues. The other two nodded in agreement. The look in Draco’s eyes had shone with a villainess gleam.   
The trio bid each other goodnight and headed to their dorms to rest up for tomorrow's training. 

Draco’s dorm  
Draco shrugged off his clothes with a sigh. Looking back at the actual nice dinner they just had, he was starting to admit that not everyone in this school was so bad.   
He turned to start undressing Harry.   
“ What did you think about the dinner?” he asks.   
“ Mmm Good! I like! Nice Golden Trio~” Harry says. Draco snickers at the name he gave the three students. They did seem like genuinely good kids, if not a little goody-two-shoes.   
“ That girl seems to like you too-” Draco said teasingly. Harry shoved him playfully.   
“ She nice too- Can feed me any day,” he said grinning stupidly.   
Draco finished undressing them both and settled onto the bed.   
“ Ya, I’m sure you’d like a pretty girl hand-feeding you all the time, huh brat?” Draco says, gaining a snicker in response.   
“ Speaking of feeding did you have sex today?” Draco asks.  
Harry nods,” Ya free period. Nice guy, big cock mmmm”.  
“ Good, I want your quirk to be at full power tomorrow, we can show these kids how real heroes fight, right?” Draco asks, gaining a triumphant YA! In response.   
“ Good, now go to sleep will ya? You know I need my beauty rest,” Draco says.   
Harry grumbles and pushes his head against Draco’s chest like an unruly cat.  
“ Alright fine, I’ll play with your hair, BUT only until you fall asleep, ok?” Draco says, starting to twirl black locks in his hands. Harry groans in response, enjoying the pleasant feeling.   
“ Ch- Brat,” Draco says, placing a kiss on top of his head. 

The next morning Class 1A are gathered outside in the athletic field, dressed in their hero costumes. As college students, they no longer had to wear PE uniforms to train, since they had full control over their quirks and support equipment.   
Aizawa was standing in front of the class, looking tired as always, with a coffee in his hands.   
The students were talking in small groups amongst themselves since the class had yet to start.   
Midoriya looked over to see Mr. Sirius walking to the field with Harry and Draco not far behind him. Sirius went over to loudly greet Mr. Aizawa who looked even more tired the more the other man talked.   
Harry and Draco walked over to Midoriya who was in a small group with Iida, Uraraka, and Tsu.   
“ Good Morning fellow classmates, glad to have you join us for training this morning,” Iida greets them with his class rep mannerisms.   
The group studied the new students' hero costumes. They were no doubt being studied by everyone else on the field too, I mean who couldn’t. They were quite striking.   
Draco was wearing black cargo pants that had many pockets and matching combat boots. His dark green shirt was skin tight and clung to every muscle. That gained more than a few stares from students, mostly females.   
His wrists and forearms were covered in gauntlets that looked pretty durable.   
Overall the costume was pretty basic compared to the outlandish ones some of the other students had. It was more of the tall, sexy muscled man that was underneath the costume that made people stare.   
Next to him was Harry who wore a skin-tight black leather bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination. He was barefoot and the only accessory was the ever-present black collar around his neck. What was eye-catching was his muscled chest clearly showing through the unzipped top portion of the jumpsuit. That also displayed clearly pierced nipples and the start of a tattoo that dipped down towards his belly button.   
The two of them didn’t even look like they were heroes about to fight, more like show models. 

“ Morning, I see you’ve seen our costumes. We try not to be as flashy as possible since most of our work is underground and at nighttime. Can’t sneak up on somebody while wearing bright pink,” Draco said, winking at Uraraka who blushed red at the comment on her outfit.   
Midoriya thought that it was valid for them to be in dark colors for stealth work.   
But it was also hard to sneak around when someone like Harry is walking around looking like... that.   
He swallowed hoping he wasn’t the one to go against the pair, he didn’t know if he could handle them beforehand and definitely not now, when they looked like that.   
Harry greeted Uraraka with that silly nickname and started to squish the plush wrist cuffs on her outfit.   
“ Hi Harry, uh those are for defensive moves, when I have to block a hit so I don’t feel the impact,” Uraraka explained, blushing slightly and trying to look anywhere but the man’s naked chest.   
Sure, Kirishima and Bakugo had open chested costumes, but they didn’t look like Harry and they definitely didn’t have pierced nipples. She could see that Tsu was having the same problem next to her.   
Before she could embarrass herself anymore, Aizawa cleared his throat to get the class’s attention.   
“ Alright class, as you all know every Thursday is a training day, to keep you all in shape. Since we have two new students, I thought we could do something a little different to show off everyone's quirks. So today we will be playing a version of Capture the flag, with partnered groups. Teams of Two will fight against another team of two. Each partner pair will be given a personal flag to protect their person. You can work together or separately to get the other team’s flags. Once a pair of partners have their flags taken, the other team will win.   
So pair up, there are 22 of you, there will be 11 teams of 2,” Aizawa explains.   
Harry and Draco pair up- they obviously didn’t know anyone else well enough to pair up with them.   
Midoriya pairs up with Iida, thinking that speed will be a main factor in the game.   
Uraraka and Tsu pair up since they enjoyed working with each other.   
The rest of the class followed suit and either paired up with their friends or with someone that their quirk worked well with.  
A surprising match-up was Todoroki and Momo. Their quirks and fighting style didn’t match up very well, since Todoroki was a distance fighter and Momo worked well as support.   
Next Aizawa made up a roster of which pair would fight which.   
Midoriya held his breath until he saw that he and Iida were up against Shoji and Hagakure.   
He scanned the roster some more and saw that Todoroki and Momo were paired up against Harry and Draco. Todoroki and Momo were top of the class in grades and skills.   
Midoriya walked over to Harry and Draco to see if they wanted any help.   
“ Hey, I just wanted to tell you Todoroki and Momo’s quirks since it’d seem a little unfair if you didn’t know.   
We’ve all been fighting against each other so long we know a lot of our weak points, fighting styles, and techniques,” Midoriya says. Draco thanks him for the offer, and that it would be helpful to strategize.   
Midoriya helpfully explains both of their quirks and their choice of combat style before he goes over to Iida to discuss their own plans. He was worried for the exchange students but also excited to see what they do.   
Not much later the matches start. They were long since everyone can almost predict each other’s moves. That’s why it was harder for each pair to win since they have to surprise both members of the opposite team to retrieve the flags.   
Midoriya’s own match was interesting. Iida managed to swipe Hagakure’s flag in a speed boost, but Midoriya lost to Shoji’s many limbs and got his own flag taken in the fight. The final flag taken was Shoji’s as Iida launched Midoriya at him with both of their combination speed boosts.   
Finally, the last match was starting, and it was the one everyone was looking forward to.   
The battle took place on their small obstacle course of toppled over buildings and crumbled streets. The class spectated the battles from bleachers beside it, careful to avoid flying debris when people like Bagugo were in the ring.   
Both pairs started on opposite sides of the course.   
Midoriya watched as Draco and Harry split ways. He lost Harry in the debris and saw Draco stealthily make his way to some high ground.   
Momo quickly made some gas masks that she and Todoroki put on before going their own separate ways.   
He heard Uraraka beside him ask out loud what the masks were for.  
Midoriya thought about Draco and Harry’s quirks.   
Todoroki knew that Harry’s quirk was airborne, and must’ve chosen Momo as a partner in case he went up against Harry’s quirk.   
“ Remember what Mr. Sirius said about Harry’s quirk? Once he takes that collar off, he creates hormones that go through the air and affect his opponent. That’s what the masks are for, to block the quirk’s effects,” Midoriya explains.   
“ You mean Todoroki chose his partner on the off chance he’d have to battle the one person with an airborne quirk?” Sero asks, overhearing Midoriya’s explanation.   
“ Well Momo’s the only one who could defend from it, so it was a good choice,” Jirou says.   
The entire class was fully attentive to the fight.   
It looked like both teams planned on working separately from their partners.   
Todoroki made his way to the middle of the course, an open clearing where his opponent would have to face him, where he would have the upper hand. Or so Todoroki thought.   
Draco was perched high up on a tall slouching building, watching Todoroki below him.   
He was like a hawk watching his prey from above.   
Draco rummaged through the many pockets of his cargo shorts and pulled out a handful of small objects.   
The students spectating couldn’t tell what they were but if they were closer they would see quarter-sized marbles.   
Todorki felt something hard hit the back of his head and turned to see where it came from.   
He saw no one behind him. Another object hit his head again, this time even harder.  
But when he turned there was still no one there.   
Frustrated and wanting to draw the opponent out he started throwing fire in a ring around him. This would make the person either retreat or come closer since the projectile of the object came diagonally from him.   
Little did he know the object was coming at him from a diagonal way, but the person throwing them was above him.   
Draco was teleporting the small objects as he threw them- making them seem like they were being thrown by someone on the ground- closer to Todoroki.   
He could teleport small objects that he’s touched if he could see where they go and their path of trajectory. He learned that trick from one of his combat teachers- for long-distance combat.   
He continued to throw marbles at Todoroki’s head, enjoying watching the boy get frustrated.   
Draco couldn’t teleport down and take his flag yet, Todoroki still had his guard up and he’d likely be roasted alive before he could grab him. 

Meanwhile, Momo was searching for one of them on the lower, east side of the obstacle course. She could hear Todoroki’s fire quirk going off, and thought he must be fighting one of them already.   
She quickly stopped as she heard asphalt crunching around her.   
She pulled out her collapsible baton and got into a defensive position. Over the years she had become pretty skilled with the defensive weapon and felt capable to fight without overusing her quirk.   
She heard more steps surrounding her. The person was moving too fast and kept spinning in tight circles, her guard up, expecting an attack from the back.   
But to her surprise Harry appeared in front of her, smiling widely.   
Momo readied her staff, gripping it tightly. She noticed that his neck collar was gone and remembered that meant his quirk had been activated. She didn’t feel any different, so it probably meant the mask was doing its job.   
They stared at each other at a standstill. Momo assumed it was because Harry usually depended on his quirk to do the work instead of fighting, after all, he didn’t seem to be carrying any weapons.   
Without warning, Harry jumped at her, with surprisingly quick movements. Momo was quick to block them with her bo staff. They spun in a tight circle, Momo on the defensive side of the attacks, Harry on the offensive.   
He took advantage of an opening and swept his leg under Momo’s, causing her to fall onto her back and losing the bo staff.   
Harry quickly got on top of her and pinned her down. Momo struggled underneath him, but his height gave him the advantage.   
Instead of just taking the flag from her belt loop as she expected, Harry also reached and undid her mask.   
The effect of his quirk was almost immediate. Her pupils dilated as she breathed in the hormones and she felt her mind start to fog with lust.   
She started to lose track of her muscle control the more she breathed in.   
Harry smiled down at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.   
She felt the man lick the side of her neck, causing a full-body shiver to run up her spine.   
Her skin was burning hot, and sensitive to touch.  
Harry sunk his teeth into her neck, hard enough to break the skin. Unable to control herself she threw her head back in a scream of pain and pleasure.   
The scream was loud enough to be heard by Todoroki who turned at the sound of his teammate’s scream.   
Todoriki had let his guard down and that was the moment that Draco had been waiting for.   
He teleported from his spot on the tower, to right behind Todoroki.   
He quickly grabbed the flag from around his belt before, teleporting a safer distance away, this time in Todoroki’s line of sight.   
Draco held up the flag cockily.   
“ Game Over!” Draco said, smirking proudly.   
Before Todoroki could rush him to get Draco’s flag, Aizawa blew a whistle- signaling the end of the match.   
Both Todoroki and Momo’s flags had been captured.  
At the whistle, Harry got off of Momo and put his quirk blocking collar back on.   
Momo’s pupils went back to normal and she felt the fog clear away.   
Her hand went to her neck where he had bitten and felt the skin already healing.  
It had felt like a deeper bite, but his hormone quirk must overstimulate the senses, making things feel more than it really is.   
Now, looking back at the match, she blushed at what had happened. Her class had seen and heard her reaction to Harry’s quirk and it was slightly embarrassing.   
Looking up, Momo saw a hand extended towards her. She took the offered hand as Harry helped her up, still smiling.   
In turn, Momo blushed again. During the fight, she hadn’t looked at him but now that they weren’t fighting she was finding it hard not to stare at him. And to think about the fact that, a second ago he had been on top of her- biting her neck and making her yell out in pleasure.   
She started to feel heat wash over her again, only this time it wasn’t caused by a quirk.   
Harry handed her her bo staff from the ground.   
“ Great fight! Good job!” Harry said excitedly.   
Momo smiled back, sort of stunned to hear actual discernible speech instead of the usual unintelligible babble.   
“ Thanks, you too,” Momo said back politely.   
With that, they headed back to the starting field since they were the last group to go.   
They met back with the rest of the class who were all talking excitedly.   
When Draco saw Harry he immediately went over to him and checked over him for injuries. Midoriya and Uraraka thought he kind of looked like a concerned mother duck, looking over her young.   
Todoroki went over to Momo. He was rubbing his head, which was sore from all the marbles that had been thrown at him.   
“ So I assume that Draco beat you?” Momo asks, snickering at Todoroki who normally isn’t injured from a fight.   
“ Yes. Judging from your bite mark, I see that Harry got to you,” Todoroki said pointedly.   
Momo blushed at the statement and covered the mark with her hand. 

Aizawa ended the training and congratulated the winning groups and motivated the losers to think more strategically next time.   
Midoriya watched Mr. Sirius talk to Harry and Draco. He looked proud and was laughing at some joke he had made.   
“ After watching that, I don’t know if it’s what I had expected from them,” Uraraka said.   
Midoriya nodded in agreement.   
“ I know what you mean. On the outside, they seem careless and sloppy but on the inside, they are strategic and fast. I expected them to rush into the fight head-on but instead, they had a plan,” Midoriya responds.   
“ How do you think that?” Sero asks.   
The rest of the class inch closer to the conversation, as they were all talking about the same subject.   
“ Well, it was obvious they had a plan from the beginning. Draco would egg Todoroki on from a distance, making him use up energy until he let his guard down.   
Harry would go after Momo in a full-on attack and take her flag. While also making a loud enough distraction that would cause Todoroki to let his guard down, so Draco could teleport closer and take his flag,” Midoriya stated.   
The class mulled over the information.   
“ Wait a minute. So their plan all along was to go after Momo and get her to moan loud enough to cause a distraction that would make Todoroki put his guard down?” Bakugo asks bluntly.   
Momo huffs indignantly at his comment.   
“ Well, it couldn’t have happened the other way around. I don’t really picture Todoroki the type to moan louder than Momo in that situation,” Denki adds.   
This makes the whole class laugh at the suggested scenario. If Harry had actually gone after Todoroki instead of Momo.   
Regardless of the laughter, the class had just witnessed a pretty brazen show of power and teamwork. Both of them had great control of their quirks and knew how to use them against opponents they barely knew about.   
All of them knew it was a very real possibility that they would have to go up against either of them in the near future, and that made them want to train harder.  
Midoriya was starting to remember that they were pro-heroes with a lot of on the job training, even though they were the same age as them- that fact gave them an edge. 

The class changed into street clothes and broke for lunch, having worked up an appetite from the training.   
The trio left to eat with Harry and Draco, as they had promised to start introducing new people slowly.   
They were stopped by Mina and the girls of class 1A.  
“ Uraraka, yesterday you promised that we would get to eat with them next! And don’t even try to lie, I know that’s where you are going,” Mina says.   
“ I’m sorry guys but we don’t want to overwhelm them, and if we brought you it would be five new people,” Uraraka explained.   
She left out the part that it would be five hormonal crazed girls who after seeing them in action, craved them more.   
“ Please we’ll be on our best behavior, right girls?” Hagakure says.   
The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.   
Uraraka caves. “ Fine but you guys have to promise not to overwhelm them ok?”   
They promise and they move from the cafeteria to the dorm’s main area. Uraraka had texted Midoriya and Iida to let them know the change of plans since they couldn’t all fit in the small study room.   
Once they got there, she spotted the four boys already seated around the main table.   
Harry’s street clothes consisted of a tight white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Now that they knew they were there, the girls could spot the nipple piercings poking out from under the tight shirt.   
Draco’s street clothes were more formal with a dark green button-up shirt and black slacks. He also wore an expensive-looking watch on his wrist.   
The pair really were total opposites.   
Uraraka took her seat next to Harry, much to the dismay of the other girls. She didn’t want to overwhelm him with a new person, plus it looked like he was having trouble eating again.   
He ignored the lunch in front of him in favor of the lollipop in his mouth.   
The boys were talking about the matches that had happened today.   
Draco was asking Iida something about his leg engines ever got clogged and needed to be cleaned.   
All in all, they seemed like they were getting along pretty well. 

“ Hi, Harry! You did great at your match today! Momo isn’t hard to beat!” Mina tells him loudly.   
Harry cocks his head at her like a dog would and smiles in response.   
“ Oh ya I was meaning to congratulate both of you too. Momo and Todoroki are tops of the class. It’s impressive you managed to take them down so quickly,” Midoriya says.   
Draco nods in response, it was clear that his exterior wall had gone up again at the addition to new people.   
“ Ya that fire and ice guy has some real power, I just didn’t feel like being burnt to a crisp to find out its true extent. You have some quirk too, sweetheart,” Draco said, turning his attention towards Momo. “ That mask idea was smart to combat Harry’s quirk.” 

“ Oh-oh, thankyou. Todoroki had come up with the idea, but it wasn’t enough to combat Harry’s hand-to-hand combat,” Momo stammers.   
“ Ya his fighting style is up close and personal, but I’m sure you know that since you’ve got to experience it…. up close and personal,” Draco says, his mouth turning up into a smirk at the last remark. Momo blushes again at the look and the flashback of what had happened at the fight.   
Draco snickers.   
“ Don’t be so embarrassed princess, Harry’s quirk gets that response out of everyone. Even if he fought Mr.Robot here,” Draco says, gesturing to Iida.   
That earns a laugh from the group.   
The girls start talking on their own, letting Draco relax a little more and talk again with Midoriya and Iida.   
Uraraka manages to get Harry to eat some of his sandwich by bribing him with some more Ube Mochi. She had brought more because of how much he liked it the last time.   
Tsu saw what was going on and offered one of her Daifuku treats. Before she could move her offered hand, Harry ate the treat out of it, licking the palm of her open hand in the process.   
Tsu felt his tongue piercing swipe over her outstretched hand and shivered.   
Completely unaware or ignoring the sensual display Harry enjoyed the treat and happily thanked a blushing Tsu.   
This led many of the girls to offer the various things from their lunches, in hopes to recreate the previous scene. Uraraka shot them down, reminding them that they promised not to overwhelm him.   
The girls huffed in annoyance but obeyed their promise.   
A little later Harry says something to Draco in their little foreign language. Uraraka remembers it, Galish something.   
Draco responds to him and starts to gather their things.   
“ Thanks for lunch guys, but Harry gets tired after using his quirk. He needs to get some rest before dinner,” Draco says.   
The trio wishes them goodbye and some of the girls ask if Harry needs a napping buddy.   
The latter being ignored by Draco who leads a tired-looking Harry towards the dorms. 

The girls immediately start gossiping.   
“ Draco is so sweet to Harry, it’s adorable” Hagakure comments.   
“ I know like after the fight when he was making sure Harry was ok- ack my heart~” Mina swoons.   
“ Do you think they’re in a relationship?” Jirou asks.   
Midoriya hears the comment and thinks. They were really close and it would make sense, but he had seen Harry..’ involved’ with other people. Maybe it was an open relationship because of the nature of Harry’s quirk that required daily sex.   
“ Well if they are, then I hope it's an open relationship because DAMN. After seeing the training today- I would give anything to have been in Momo’s position,” Mina declares.   
Momo blushes and tells Mina off for discussing such inappropriate things outwardly.   
“ Well we shouldn’t just assume things like that, Ribbit,” Tsu replies.   
“ I agree, you all should just wait and make sure they are not in a monogamous relationship,” Jirou says.   
Hagakure humphs. “ Easy for you to say Jirou, you’re not even interested in men, this wouldn’t even affect you.”   
“ I’m just saying that you guys are acting a little crazy- they are just students like us too,” Jirou lectures.   
“ I agree with Jirou, we should respect their personal boundaries,” Uraraka says.   
Some of the girls grumble at the notion but agree to not bother the boys about possible Homerotic relationships and the possibility of them being added in. 

\----------  
The next day Momo finds herself listless during a morning free period. She kept thinking about the shared lunch yesterday and their talk about the possible relationship between Harry and Draco.   
Personally, she hoped that the two were not involved so perhaps she could get her foot in the door and try to get Harry’s attention. She couldn’t get that moment from the training out of her head. With him pinning her body down beneath him and setting her body alight with his quirk.   
She shivered at the feelings of him licking and biting down on her neck, making her scream out in pain and pleasure.   
It was intoxicating, and she wanted more.   
Normally Momo wouldn’t label herself a homewrecker and was in fact quite tame when it came to public relationships. She had only had sex a handful of times, one of which with Todoroki when they had dated senior year of high school. It was a fine relationship and the sex was adequate but it lacked the firey passion she was looking for. (Fire pun intended).   
Risking being labeled a homewrecker, Momo gathered up her courage and walked to the dorm's hallway where the new student's dorm was.   
Unlike high school, they now had co-ed dorm spaces, where they weren’t separated by gendered halls. She had overheard that Draco’s room was the last one at the end of the first hall, next to Tokoyami’s room. And that she was likely to find both of the boys in there since Harry didn’t seem to spend time in his own dorm.   
Momo may have also had the information that at this time Draco would be in a Biology lecture while Harry had a free period.   
(It’s not like she was desperate enough to get Harry alone and look up their class schedules on a locked school database or anything).   
Taking a breath she knocked on the door. It was a second before someone answered.   
To her relief, it was Harry, who looked to be alone in the room.   
And to her surprise, Harry was also shirtless and only wearing basketball shorts and his ever present sunglasses.   
Momo choked a little bit, trying to regain her composer.   
“ Hi Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about the training yesterday? Since-since we sparred I thought we could compare notes?” Momo stumbled over her words.   
It was a shitty excuse, but she needed to get in the door somehow and flat out asking was below her.   
Harry nodded and opened the door to let her in, before closing it behind her.   
Momo took the chance to look around the room.   
It looked nice and cleaner than she expected a room shared by two boys to be.   
The bed was unmade and topped with dark green silk sheets. There was a desk pushed against one wall that was covered in random books and papers. The floor had the occasional candy wrapper laying on it, probably courtesy of Harry. She usually saw him eating some sort of lollipop or sweet treat. 

Before she could move she felt two strong arms wrap around her torso from behind.   
Harry was a couple of inches taller than her, and she felt his nose press onto the top of her head.   
Momo heard him inhale deeply through his nose.   
“ mmmm, you smell….” Harry said, seemingly not finishing the complete thought.   
Momo stammered. “ I smell….like what?” She asked.   
“ Like arousal,” Harry replied. Momo’s face flushed red. Her thoughts scrambled.   
Was that part of his quirk? Could he smell that she was turned on by him like some sort of animal?   
“ So… you know that I’m not really here to share notes on sparring?” Momo asked tentatively.   
She felt his arms leave her waist and he walked past her.   
Harry shrugged and looked at her.   
“ Your choice,” he said nonchalantly.   
Momo stopped. Was this him asking for consent and giving her the option to choose to talk about sparring….or get more intimate?  
Taking the chance Momo answered him with a rushed kiss on the mouth, hoping that would send the message.   
Harry answered by pushing back into the kiss. As the kiss got more heated, he back her up against the door, closing the space between their bodies.   
Momo’s arms went up and wrapped his neck while his hands started exploring downwards.   
Their bodies pressed closer together and Momo could feel the hard metal of his nipple piercings against her chest. In a swift movement, Harry pressed a leg in between hers, separating them apart. His thigh pressing up into her crotch, making her start to weaken in the knees.   
She was wearing the uniform skirt with underwear underneath. With his thigh pressed up so close against her there was no doubt he could feel her already soaked panties on his bare skin.   
As he began to move his leg up and down, Momo met it with movements of her own- effectively grinding down his leg.   
She moaned at the friction it created. Harry took advantage of her open mouth moan and slid his tongue into it. Their tongues fought for dominance before she complied and let him explore her mouth with his tongue. The piercing was rough against her tongue and the coolness of the metal made her shiver.   
They parted for air, a thin line of saliva still connecting them.   
Momo panted slightly at the still going friction assault on her lower regions.   
Harry started to pepper light kisses down her neck. Stopping to nip and suck harder in some spots- leaving dark looking hickeys.   
Momo groaned loudly and pressed against the door- as it was the only thing holding her up- when Harry started to suck at a sensitive spot on her collarbone.   
She felt a new sensation as her top was opened and a hand snaked behind her to unhook a lacey bra.   
She hadn’t noticed that he had unbuttoned her shirt and was now in the process of taking off both her shirt and bra.   
In a swift movement, both garments were gone and her breasts bounced as they were released.   
She watched as Harry immediately assaulted the two globes of flesh. Massaging them and rolling the sensitive nipples between his fingers until they hardened.   
Momo moaned loudly when he latched onto one hardened nipple with his mouth and began to suck and lick. She moved her hands to grab the wild black hair on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue his actions.  
He continued to torture both buds with his mouth until they were bright red and hard to the touch. He returned to mouth for a quick but fiery kiss.   
They split apart and both rested, their foreheads leaned together.   
Momo reached to undo the black collar from around his neck, craving the feeling she experienced the day before.   
But a strong hand stopped her before she could touch it. They made eye contact and stared at each other in silence.   
“ Sure?” Harry asked quietly.   
Momo thought about his short question. Oh, he must be asking if she was sure she wanted him to activate his quirk. Yes, she was sure. It’s all she’s wanted for the past two days.   
Not that she wasn’t enjoying herself now, it’s just that from her understanding, his quirk enhanced the experience. And boy did she want the FULL experience.   
“ Yes, I’m sure. I got a little taste of it yesterday, but now I want the full experience,” Momo said, trying her best to be flirty. 

Harry let go of her hand and allowed her to unclip his collar.   
Like before, the effect was immediate. Her pupils widened and her senses enhanced.   
If she was aroused before, then this was 10x that feeling.   
Harry smiled and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around him, as she was carried to the bed.   
Unexpectedly Harry bit down on the same spot of her neck that he had yesterday. Only this time it drew blood.   
Momo practically screamed in pleasure, as he continued to suck and lick the sensitive area.   
When she told him she wanted the full experience today, Harry must’ve taken that seriously.   
Momo silently hoped that she hadn’t gotten herself in over her head.   
Harry started going down her body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, and stopping to pinch her already abused nipple, gaining a gasp from Momo.   
Harry knelt down at the edge of the bed pulling her down with him. He pushed her skirt and panties down and removed her shoes and socks quickly.   
She laid on her back with her butt halfway off the bed.   
Momo didn’t know what to expect but a wet tongue at her entrance was not it.  
She moaned his name loudly and wrapped her legs up, around his head. Her thighs boxing his ears.   
Harry didn’t seem to mind as he flattened his tongue and ran it up, in between her soaking lips.   
Momo gasped and shuddered in delight. She never had someone go down on her before, and maybe it was the enhanced hormones- but it felt amazing.   
He started lapping and slurping at her flowing juices- the sounds were lewd but it felt so good.   
He pulled her swollen clit in his mouth and sucked around his slowly.   
Lightly playing with the engorged organ and passing his tongue ring over it.   
Momo shuddered at the overstimulation of her precious pearl. The hard, warm metal swiped over it unforgivingly. 

Harry came up for air and pulled her hips down closer- making her arch ever so slightly off the bed.   
Momo didn’t have time to think if the new position was uncomfortable because she was met with a tongue plunging into her leaking entrance.   
“ Ahh!” She moaned, her hips jerking up involuntarily to get more friction.   
He tongued her hole in a shallow rhythm, before taking time to plunge it further in and explore moist walls.   
Momo felt her body start to build up to climax.   
Harry removed his tongue and replaced it with one finger.   
The sudden intrusion earned a jerky moan from Momo, but as he started to move it more, it felt better. Soon one finger became two and he was scissoring her open with ease.   
His finger felt heavenly gliding in and out of her leaking hole. She felt her climax nearing.   
“ I’m gonna cum soon,” Momo tells him breathlessly.   
Harry responds by jamming his tongue into her opening alongside the two fingers.   
Both fingers and tongue moved in and out of her at a rising speed.   
Momo started to move her hips along with his movements, hoping to guide them further in.   
He pressed his nose against her aching clit and started rubbing it side to side, while still tonguing her.   
The pace raised and soon it was too much for her.   
She moaned loudly, climaxing, and felt her cum be licked up by Harry's waiting mouth.   
She grabbed fist fulls of his hair and pressed harder against his face. She rode out her climax with a few more thrusts against him-slightly abusing his open mouth. 

When she was done she fell back against the bed, breathless at her first time being eaten out.   
She looked down at Harry who looked sinful, with his hair messed up and her cum still dripping from his lips.   
He pushed her spent body fully on the bed and stood in front of her.   
Momo watched as he removed his boxers and stood naked in front of her, fully erect.   
He pumped his cock up and down a few times, smearing the pre-cum that was leaking from it on his hand.   
His erect penis was bigger than any that Momo had seen and judged it to be around 7 inches erect.   
Not willing to wait any longer, Momo spread her legs open as an invitation.   
The taller man crawled on top of her, connecting them in another kiss. This time Momo could taste herself on his tongue. Her toes curled at the sinful flavor.   
Breaking apart, Harry lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed halfway in.   
Momo moaned, biting her lip at the sensations. “Nghhh.”   
She readjusted her hips to a more comfortable position. Harry slowly rocked into her until she was filled all the way. By then he would slide back out halfway before going in again.   
He did this building speed as her walls started to loosen at the girth.   
As he pushed into her, moans fell out of her mouth one by one.   
At last, he grabbed her thigh and pushed it back, putting her knee closer to her chest- changing the angle to go deeper inside.   
Momo, no longer able to contain herself to moans of pleasure, screamed in delight as she felt the head of his cock hit deep inside her. Momo saw sparks as he continued to hit that same spot over and over.   
This set a brutal pace as he filled her needy hole to the hilt, before pulling out and ramming again.   
Short, deep moans of his started to fill the air as he got closer to climax.   
It was different than the usual higher pitch tone he had when speaking.   
Soon their moans of pleasure intertwined as they brought each other closer to climax.   
Harry gripped her hips harder, rubbing circles into the hipbone with his thumb.   
Momo gripped the silk sheets beside her, as she met his speeding thrusts with those of her own.   
“ Close...ahh...Fuck…” Harry moaned. The sound of slapping skin filled the surrounding air, as their bodies collided against one another.   
Harry groaned as he came inside her, still thrusting and riding it out.   
The sudden fullness of having both a cock and cum inside her sent her over the edge too.   
She screamed his name, “ Harry!” And arched her back in feverish bliss. 

A few more thrusts rode out both of their climaxes before Harry pulled out of her with a squelching sound.   
Momo felt the cooling liquid of both of their cum, start to cascade down her inner thighs.   
Harry pulled the washcloth from one of the dresser drawers and wet it down with a water bottle. 

Momo watched as he tenderly wiped the drying cum from her thighs and then did the same to his body. He put his collar and boxer shorts back on.   
Momo started to dress too and felt a little calmer when his quirk was deactivated but still held onto the lingering feelings.   
Once dressed, Momo felt her air, which was out of its usual high ponytail and thoroughly messy from sex.   
Without saying anything, Harry grabbed her and sat her back down on the bed.   
He sat behind her and started brushing through her hair with a soft brush.   
At first, Momo was confused that he had pulled her back down, but it seemed like he wanted to brush her hair.   
She didn’t mind and let him continue.   
Harry brushed it until it was back to its usual silky tameness, and started to braid it.   
Momo was surprised that he could braid but relished in the feeling of his fingers sorting through her hair.   
When he was done she looked in the full-length mirror that was on one of the walls.   
She gasped when she saw that he had put it in a pretty french braid.   
It was simple but done really well.   
While looking in the mirror Momo also saw the plethora of angry-looking hickies that trailed down her neck. She blushed at how immoral they looked.   
She was thankful that the tender bit mark was hidden by her shirt collar.   
She turned back to Harry who was smiling at her. She noted that this whole time he had never removed his sunglasses, how strange.  
“ Thank you, Harry it’s really pretty,” Momo said, going over and kissing him chastely on the lips.   
It paled in comparison to their previous activities but the sentiment was there.   
“ Welcome~ Pretty hair, like,” Harry responded.   
Momo had accepted his few worded vocabulary and took the compliment.   
She bid him goodbye in the best way you could after having mind-blowing sex with someone.   
She went to the door, hoping to get to her dorm and take a shower without anyone seeing her new *love bites* before she could cover them in concealer.   
As she opened the door she was met with a broad chest.   
“ Oh! Sorry I was just….” Momo started to say before she made eye contact with the tall, smirking person she had just run into.   
“ Leaving…” She finished unsurely. 

Draco smirked down at her shocked face and moved past her, into the dorm, effectively switching places.   
“ Word of advice Princess, use colored concealers to cover up those marks. Looks like he did quite the number on you, eh?” Draco half flirted, half taunted the stunned girl. 

Momo let out an eep of embarrassment and her hand flung up to cover her unsightly neck.   
Draco laughed at the display before promptly shutting the door in her face.   
Momo let out a breath she had been holding and started to quickly walk back to her own dorm.   
Draco seemed completely normal if not a little caught off guard at her coming out of his dorm, obviously after sex with Harry.   
It seemed like she won’t be labeled a homewrecker after all.   
Now with these marks, she might be labeled a masochist instead….  
Momo groaned at her aching body. She wanted to take a shower and eat something high in carbs. She absently played with the delicate braid Harry had done for her, going back and forth thinking about the sweet man who cleaned her off and braided her hair versus the absolute sex fiend that made her cum just from his mouth.   
She felt her lady bits quiver at the thought. Ok, she really needed to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it through this pure crack fic's steamy chapter. Well, get ready- because there are going to be more in the next chapters. Gay and straight sex- vanilla and slight-BDSM. Oh, ya buckle the fuck up. Harry is literally going to fuck half of class 1A. ( I did the math).   
> Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it through my CRACK fic that I wrote in two hours. Good job. I may or may not choose to write more, but I have a rough idea of where the story is going, if not just more smut.   
> Comment what you thought..or don't I don't care. Just don't leave a comment saying " OH they weren't in character at all waaa waaaa."   
> Shut up. There are plenty of Draco/Harry fics out there that have them Book to book character compliant. Complete with all the Hate sex and internal homophobia you could want.


End file.
